


You Might Like It

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Drabbles from Tumblr (and some other places) [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Sushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of sex but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Aziraphale is amused as he responds, “You don’t like anything.”Crowley shakes his head. “I like sleep,” he says, then after a beat, “and you.”





	You Might Like It

**Author's Note:**

> [Please reblog the Tumblr post I wrote this on to support the original poster!](https://officialbillhader.tumblr.com/post/188554037692/try-it-my-dear-you-might-like-it-aziraphale)

“Try it, my dear, you might like it,” Aziraphale says, extending a piece of sushi from his chopsticks. A good, expensive one, he might add. “Have you ever had crab?”

“In the eleventh century. Didn’t care for it much.”

“Oh, they have done amazing things to crab since then.”

Crowley eyes the piece of sushi, still a distance away. He gestures at Aziraphale. “Bring it here, then,” he says, and Aziraphale happily brings the chopsticks to Crowley’s mouth. Crowley, obviously unpracticed, wraps his lips around them clumsily, and meets Aziraphale’s eyes in the sexiest, half-lidded look he can pull off.

This isn’t lost on Aziraphale, and neither is the way Crowley slowly chews the sushi.

Then Crowley pulls a face, and he hitches his mouth up and sticks out his tongue, his face scrunched up. He sticks out his tongue again, much like a dog who was trying to eat peanut butter.

Aziraphale wants to be offended, but he can’t help but laugh at Crowley’s expression.

“I don’t like it,” Crowley says, but only after he drinks down his glass of wine.

Aziraphale is amused as he responds, “You don’t like anything.”

Crowley shakes his head, sticking his tongue out one more time before he finally keeps it in his mouth. “I like sleep,” he says, then after a beat, “and you.”

Aziraphale smiles, slight color coming to his cheeks, his eyes down, looking at the white tablecloth of the restaurant.

“And I’d like to sleep with you,” Crowley whispers, his wine glass covering his mouth. It’s refilled, miraculously, despite no waitress coming by, and he takes a gulp.

He slowly looks at Aziraphale.

His eyes are wide, his cheeks are pink, and his mouth is open wide. A piece of sushi has obviously fallen from the chopsticks, landing messily on the table.

He stutters over his words, failing to express whatever he is trying to.

“Crowley!” is what he finally settles on.

“What?”

“A little sudden, don’t you think?”

“It’s been bloody six-thousand years, when is it not sudden anymore?”

Crowley’s heart is racing. Ridiculous thought, because if he wanted all he had to was stop his heart. He wasn’t about to die. But it felt nice, this human nervousness, while he was expressing the human emotions of love and desire.

“Okay, then…” Aziraphale trails off for a second. He gestures wildly with the chopsticks. “When would you like to?”

“Do what?” Crowley pushes, just because he wants to hear Aziraphale say it.

“Make love.”

Crowley chokes on his spit. He hadn’t expected Aziraphale to be so straight forward, describe it as make love, instead of sex or sleeping together, as he had said.

“Saturday?” Crowley suggests after he’s able to calm down with some more wine. He can feel it in his blood already, making him feel calmer and warmer.

Aziraphale nods, subtly. “Saturday it is.” Then, with a smirk that makes Crowley feel lightheaded enough to pass out, “I can’t wait to blow your socks off, as the humans say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will happily write the smut for this if anyone wants it *eye emoji that I can't post because I'm on my laptop*


End file.
